


Heat, The Frustration of a Female Demi-Saiyan

by KarmasSlave



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gen, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmasSlave/pseuds/KarmasSlave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a Saiyan had it's perks but there was one in particular that Bra Vegeta Briefs could live without her, Heat Cycle</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Solo Act

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to figure out how posting stories on this site works.
> 
> in the meantime this story is also on Fanfiction.net

Heat, the frustration of a female demi-Saiyan.  
Written by: Karma’s Slave  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT, they belong to their respected owners.  
Warning: This will contain Sex. But with who...I’ll play it by ear.  
Rating: Mature for Sexual Content.  
This story was inspired by most of the adulterous Bra stories I’ve seen (majority of them Incomplete/Abandoned) The one thing I’ve noticed about those stories is that Bra is portrayed as being okay with sleeping around no matter what the pairing was but I’m going to try convey Bra with some reluctance about getting around and by also inspired by Dark Inferno’s stories, which I have been reading as of late and they are simply amazing.

  
-  
Chapter One: Solo Act

-  
Opening her cerulean eyes to greet the harsh sun of the morning, Bra Briefs. Certainly didn't want to wake up this morning or even leave the confines of her bedroom as the week she’d had been long since dreading had finally shown it’s ugly face.

  
A frown appeared on her lips, as her body was already feeling a bit...bothered, a nasty side effect that came to last nights enticing dream. “Already?” she mumbled to herself. finally having to sit herself up in her bed, flipping the sheets and blanket off of her herself and headed into her private bathroom for a cold shower  
Bra Vegeta Briefs was in heat and may Kami help to all those around her.  
\-- --

  
As Bra stood under the shower stall, her hands on the shower wall to refrain from touching herself and by Kami was she failing at that. “Why is it so intense, this time?” her mind asked its self. Biting her bottom lip as the cold water was hitting places of her body that made Bra feel more horny then she was before. “Damn it!” she muttered as she removed her hands from the wall. One grabbing at her large breast and the other heading down her body.

  
Bra enjoyed her saiyan heritage just as much her fellow male demi-Saiyans. Not that she would openly admit out loud as she had to keep the facade of being a girly-girl; she loved training with both her father and her brother Trunks and just like her brother and his friend Goten, she reached Super Saiyan at seven years of age.  
however there were times it just was too much for her to take especially when it came to the matter of their heat cycles.

Bra was one of those girls who had reached puberty a lot quicker than most girls normally would so by age eight. After an awkward conversation with her mother about this, Bulma told her daughter that it’s possible that her Saiyan DNA rushed the process. While Bulma had informed her of everything she knew that her body was going to be put through Bra just wished that somebody could have given her a fair warning about female Saiyan puberty.

Unlucky for Bra the only remaining Saiyans were all male and the only two of those Saiyans that could know of this were her father, Prince Vegeta and his brother, Prince Tarble but they didn't. they were no surviving female Saiyans by the time Vegeta came of age and Tarble was too young and sent off into exile.

So to put it bluntly Bra Vegeta Briefs was screwed, in more ways than one.

  
Biting her bottom lip once again, as the bluenette was creasing the outer lips of her vagina while also tweaking at the nipple in her right hand. She looked down to the decent sized breast and simply got a kinky but curious idea. Bending her neck down as she lifted her breast. Her tongue darting out of her mouth and she surprised herself by being able to lick her own nipple! Repeating the action quite of few times more before heading into her grand finale.

  
Not wanting to waste any more time on this solo foreplay. Moving the hand at her breast to join the one below; parting the folds of her womanhood. The Saiyan princess shoved two fingers into herself while she had her thumb touching her clitoris. Pumping her fingers as hard and fast as she could while trying not to fall in her shower stall.

  
The pressure was building on Bra’s insides as she could feel her inner walls tightening around her two fingers. And with a few more strokes of her clit, the saiyan princess hit her climax. Her body was feeling the waves of pleasure that hit her all at once.

  
Leaning against the shower wall as her body was lightly trembling as she was taking slow but deep breathes while Bra’s body began to calm down.  
The demi-Saiyan was finally able to finish her shower in peace as she temporarily took care of her frustration.

  
\--  
After showering and getting dressed, the Saiyan princess was wearing a black wife beater, with red unbuttoned shirt over it while wearing dark blue jean shorts and black tights with mid-calf boots. As much as she would have loved to dress down as an attempt to not draw attention to herself. the irony being is the very idea of Bra dressing down would bring more attention to herself after all she is Bulma Briefs daughter. So Bra tried to do something in the middle and did it back fire; The demi-Saiyan even made grunge look good.

  
Heading into the kitchen to see her mother already at the table having a cup of coffee. She could see the table was already set for breakfast. Bra didn't need to guess where Trunks and her father were but she knew her father was going to metaphorically bite her head off for blowing off this training session with him and Trunks.

  
Oh if her father really knew the reason why, for a comical purpose Bra would have love to see her father’s facial reaction to that but considering what this was doing to her. she would lay low on the topic.  
“Hi mom!” As Bra went to make her cup of coffee.  
“You’re up late, today. You feeling alright?” Bulma questioning her only daughter.

  
Now Bra could have been honest to her mother and just flat out say “Mom, I’m in heat. Please help me make sure I don’t anything around to attract Trunks and Dad” but the words or anything close to that phrasing just couldn't come out of her mouth.

  
Just when she finally muster the courage to open her mouth. Trunks and Vegeta had chosen to come into the kitchen for breakfast. obviously taking a break from training.  
“Bad cramps” she lied to her mother while she mentally cursed herself out. As she sat down next to her mother.

  
“Girl, why weren't you in for the session this morning” Bra looking at her coffee as her father scolded her. she couldn't look him in his dark eyes, she didn't want him to think of anything else then his daughter. That was another thing about heat that Bra detested. It attracted the other Saiyans to her. No matter who they were while Bra was lucky that such encounter has been avoided but it made her sick that the temptation was there.

  
It was then Bra actually remember her father telling her something about Heat cycles when she was younger. Now while Vegeta never experienced a Saiyan woman but what her father did know is whatever he learned from his caretaker/bodyguard whom he would have killed later on, Nappa. Regardless what was said to her that when a female Saiyan had finally reached age where the body was ready for mating that female Saiyan would release a pheromone that would have males answering to its call. Not to mention it would drive the female wild until the cycle was finished on its own or if she found a partner to during the intensity of the heat cycle would die down.  
This was almost all too much for the young woman.

  
“Didn't you hear, I have cramps!” she snapped at Vegeta. Now having to play out her lie. Bra didn't have to look at her father to know that he was rolling his eyes at her.  
The prince sat down next to his wife and Trunks sat on Bra’s other side. It was long before the family started eating their meals then followed by the routine of Vegeta demanding Bulma for more upgrades to the gravity room and then Bulma informing Trunks of a meeting they both have to attend in the late afternoon.

  
Bra was in mid bites of her syrup covered pancakes when scents of both Trunks and Vegeta had hit her nose. She really couldn't describe to herself; The scent itself was mixture of sweat, cologne (which Bra figured to be Trunks) but that third one she could not identify but Bra has definitely recognized it around the house before but the question was, who was it coming from?

  
Picking her eyes up from her food she glanced from her brother to her father again that scent was teasing with her senses getting her body slowly excited again. Bra could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she lowered her eyes back down to her food. Squeezing her thighs tightly together as if it would make it stop...wrong Squeezing those thighs doomed Bra as she felt the need to repeat the action over and over but she didn't because of where she was

  
There was no doubt in her mind that if she stayed in this spot any longer, it wouldn't be long till her family saw right through her. Bra knew what she had to do from this point on “I have to get the hell out of this house.” the demi-saiyan screamed in her mind.

\--  
End Chapter one.


	2. Breakfast At Bra's

Heat, the frustration of a female demi-Saiyan.

Written by: Karma’s Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT, they belong to their respected owners.

Warning: This will contain Sex. But with who...I’ll play it by ear. But I will say there will be themes of Bisexuality, Hetero and if I have the nerve to actually write it, the ever so controversial theme; Incest.

Rating: Mature for Sexual Content.

* * *

 

 

Chapter Two: Breakfast at Bra’s

 

* * *

“What the hell am I going to do?” Bra desperately thought to herself as she really needed to get out of this house seeing that her body was getting excited all over again, as she was once again squeezing her thighs together under the family kitchen table as they ate breakfast. Why couldn't she stop herself from doing such things?

The young hybrid could feel a small warmth growing down below as unwittingly kept up with her squeezing creating pressure on it that only added to the bluenette’s issues.

“Damn it, Bra” she mentally screamed at herself.

Bra once read somewhere that a woman was indeed capable of making herself orgasm just by squeezing her thighs together, the only way it could be pulled off would depend on how sensitive the woman really was for such a thing to even occur.

She had to make this stop, god forbid if anyone dropped something and caught her doing this or worse like if her father and brother smell her growing arousal. As much as Bra didn't really want to get caught but she had to admit it was a thrilling excitement to it, in addition to what she as doing.

“There I go again” she thought mentally scolding herself. “This sucks” she thought in addition as both the human and saiyan sides were enjoying this. Bra reaching for more pancakes and this time grabbing some French toast, she too has the famous saiyan appetite.

While the female hybrid was lost into her own thoughts and her unfortunate under the table action, as her thighs remained together she failed to notice that a part of her leg was spreading out to the side as it made contact with Trunks leg. The lavender haired hybrid did notice this at first he was going to shrug it off after all they were sitting next to each other. it was when he felt that part of her leg moving back and forth against his. “What the hell is she doing?” Trunks thought to himself while he looked to his sister as she was eating at a slow pace even for her.

Bra was so into it, that she didn't even notice that her mother and father were leaving the kitchen, “Bra honey, I’ll see you later” her mother said to her.

“Girl, the second you decide to stop slacking off on your training, you know where to find me” said the Prince of all Saiyans as he was still peeved about Bra skipping out of the morning session.

Bra felt that pressuring starting to build up once again, meaning Bra was almost ready to climax “Oh-no, not here of all places” she mentally pleaded but the young woman couldn't bring herself to stop as she was getting closer.

The bluenette had to pat herself on the back for keeping an appearance of composure while enacted this dirty deed of her own making. The squeezing was becoming more frequent, one after the other. Bra made sure as hell to not be squirming around in that chair as she was nearly there to the finish line; the Demi-saiyan piled food in her mouth to prevent herself from moaning (or at least soften it) at the table.

Bra wasn't exactly silent during an orgasm well...one that’s out of her control. Her eyes remained on her plate, she had a mouthful of food. She wanted to moan, cry out, scream but she couldn't as she was at the brink of climaxing “So close” she thought desperately.

She needed something to set her off; it was tempting to bring a either one of her hands into the mix but decided against it. “Okay Bra, Stop it” Trunks said to his sister. while he was getting ...bothered... by female hybrids leg. Seeing how Trunks was wearing shorts for his training session today so naturally one could imagine how Trunks would be feeling as his sister’s tights covered leg was rubbing against the exposed skin of his own leg. But she kept going.

That was when he realized Bra wasn't listening, she was off in her own little world.

Trunks waved his hand in front of Bra’s face, though he didn't break through that concentration of hers. Bra finally got the edge she’d been awaiting as she felt something pressing on her tight covered thigh whatever it was, it gave the saiyan princess what she wanted. A release.

Unfortunately Bra was so lost in her tiny world she didn't know it was her brother’s hand on her thigh as he was shaking her leg to wake her up. Forgetting that she even had food in her mouth, she tried to cough it out as she was now choking, dropping the utensils in her hands, then both going to her throat. Trunks then seeing what was happening to his sister, he got up wrapping his arms just under her breasts to perform the Heimlich maneuver and then began performing said maneuver.

It didn't take long for food that had been lodged into Bra’s throat to come out and landing on the kitchen floor. She took deep breathes in and out her mouth, leaning back into her brother for support “Bra, are you alright?” he asked “What the hell were thinking?” his second question to her.

Naturally she couldn't answer him with honesty, “I’m sorry Trunks, I just have a lot on my mind” she told him, refusing to look at him, she just felt so guilty and stupid for what she did.

“I suppose I would have a lot on my mind as well, if I was masturbating at the kitchen table.” Trunks called her out. His arms still wrapped around her. Bra’s face now looking whiter than it’s ever been, “Your so lucky dad didn't catch on to you, mostly because he was focused on mom but still.”

“Oh my Kami” was all Bra could say,

Trunks then released his sister from his hold, “You’re in heat aren't you?”

* * *

 

 

End Chapter 2


	3. You Need Help

Heat, The Frustration Of A Female Demi-Saiyan.

Written by: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT, they belong to their respected owners.

Warning: This will contain Sex. But with who...I'll play it by ear. But I will say there will be themes of Bisexuality, Hetero and if I have the nerve to actually write it, the ever so controversial theme; Incest. Rating: Mature for Sexual Content.

* * *

Chapter Three: You Need Help

* * *

Trunks felt a little disgusted with himself as sweet and musky scent he was picking up on before turned out to be his sister but the Saiyan side to him didn't even remotely care for the fact. And the way her leg felt when it was going against his, not to mention but with the tights as well.It disturb the demi-Saiyan because it had cause a reaction that was never intended for his sister of all people.

A light shiver overcame his body at the thought. But at the same time Trunks could empathize with Bra, as he too had his own issues with heat and the problems that arise with it. when Trunks first started experiencing his own heat cycles, for him it seemed like it was a nightmare that wouldn't end because it made him see women...differently.

Trunks could never forget the first time he looked at his own mother while in his very first heat cycle. The demi-Saiyan couldn't remember what had set him off to his mother but He’ll never forget how his father had to intervene before a heat crazed demi-Saiyan did something he would most likely regret.

He recalled how his mother’s back was facing him and he was reaching to touch her and before either of them knew it, Vegeta was knocking his son into the ground. Trunks was never sure if his father had seen him as threat to his mate (a term only his father would use, instead of wife) that day because afterword the Saiyan Prince would find himself locking up his son into gravity room during his heat cycles.

And just by looking at Bra, seeing how freaked out she is. Trunks could tell this cycle was more different than any of her prior ones; he and his father would have their hands full with her.

“Bra you’re in heat, aren’t you?” Trunks said to her.

She didn’t want look at him but nodded her head for yes. He sighed at his sister. “Bra, has it been this bad before?” Trunks asked her. “No” she answered softly but still not looking at him. “This is the one we’ve been dreading for” she said in addition, crossing her arms over her chest.

 It was that reply that got Trunks thinking, he recalled when Bra starting getting her own heat cycles, Vegeta made sure as hell that Bra was kept away from him and their father.

His father telling him that it was worse for the females because they wanted to satisfied by a saiyan while the males were content with anything female. (or whatever they were attracted too) and the Saiyan prince wasn't taking any risks with his one and only daughter.

That would explain why their father doesn't go nuts when he’s enduring his own cycle because he has their mother for an outlet, not to mention Bulma and Vegeta were always (and still are) a sexual active couple. It really was hard for them to tell whether Vegeta was going through a heat cycle or not. Trunks then making a grim facial expression just at the idea of his parents still doing it.

That was when Trunks made up his mind, “Bra, then you’re aware that you can’t be around me and dad right now and you can’t be hanging out with any of the Sons in your condition well except for Pan but I know you two don’t get along these days.” Bra momentarily rose a small smirk on her face at the mention of the Sons but the smirk faded at the mention of Pan. “She started it” she said to Trunks.

It’s getting to the point that everyone been calling the girls, mini female versions of Goku and Vegeta.

“Point is we need someone preferably with non-saiyan or male for that matter, to keep a close eye on you” Scoffing at Trunks’s notion “I don’t need a babysitter! I’m 20 years old” she snapped at him as she then turned to look at him, where she was met with a skeptical facial expression as clearly Trunks didn't see the need to explain himself.

“Do you need to be reminded, that you were just masturbating at the kitchen table a few moments ago, and I might add your leg was feeling up on me” Trunks dead panned at Bra. Raising a brow at the mention of her leg, “When did I?...Oh god” her hand covering her face from sheer embarrassment. “This just keeps getting worse and it’s only day one!” she said to him.

Taking some pity on Bra “Come here” as he helped Bra up off the chair and then wrapped his arms around her. Bra resting her chin on a shoulder. Both siblings unaware that they were taking each other’s scents in. “Trunks, I appreciate the hug more then you’ll know but I strongly suggest letting go before you get me worked up” she said softy.

“It’s not exactly easy, on our end either. I mean you are the only active female saiyan and technically we’re not even sure if Pan’s going to be on the same level as us when comes to heat; seeing how her human DNA outweighs her Saiyan DNA.” Said Trunks

“And yet your arms are still around me Trunks”

“Sorry” as he then moved them off her body. For moment Bra missed the touch but she needed to focus, she had to beat this without falling into temptation.

“I need to beat this Trunks, I can’t let this get anymore out of control” she said looking to the demi-saiyan, she couldn't stop herself from staring at her brother from head to toe.

“That a girl”

“God, you look good today” Bra’s eyes widen as soon as the words left her lips. Trunks was red in his face, “Bra go to your room and I will text you when I have come up with something” “I don’t need to leave the room for that Trunks” Her hand smacking her over her mouth for that one.

“Bra to your room now!” Trunks said as his face was now a deep crimson. Without another word spoken the saiyan princess head to her bedroom.

* * *

 

End Chapter 3


	4. Gotta Go Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is truly interested in this story it is also available on Fan-Fiction.net with a total of twelve chapters!

Heat, the frustration of a female demi-Saiyan.

Written by: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT, they belong to their respected owners.

Warning: This will contain Sex. But with who...I'll play it by ear. But I will say there will be themes of Bisexuality, Hetero and if I have the nerve to actually write it, the ever so controversial theme; Incest.

Rating: Mature for Sexual Content.

\--  
Chapter 4: Gotta Go Now  
\--

Staying in her room for most of the morning and into the late afternoon. 

Bra wanted nothing more than to bash her own head on to something to make the this morning simply disappear such as her dirty little deed at the breakfast table and then the things she said to her own brother. The demi-Saiyan would even settle for a piece of the earth opening up and just devour her so she wouldn’t have live with these moments for the rest of her natural life.

While waiting for Trunks to come up with a plan, Bra wasn’t sure what to be doing with herself well aside from the one thing she knew she didn’t want to do. 

As one of the many things she certainly didn’t want to be thinking of how Trunks looked in his training gear, the way his arms felt around her body when he hugged her, she especially didn’t want to be thinking of his scent and how it ensnared her sense of smell. 

“Stop it” Bra muttered softy to herself. 

The Saiyan princess couldn’t stay here and wait for Trunks to think of something while her Saiyan side of her was making plans for him as a potential conquest. 

Going to her closet and pulling out an duffle bag and heading over to her dressers to pack some clothes as she was grabbing the clothes she would normally wear for a brief moment Bra was distracted by a picture on top of her dresser, the photo contained in the frame was a group picture of her, Trunks, Goten, Marron and Pan. 

That was when a brilliant idea came to Bra, she would go stay with Marron! The demi-Saiyan had almost forgotten that Marron had a apartment in the city, while she’s attending university but whenever on break she’d head back to Kame House. 

Getting to her phone and texting Trunks, about the idea of staying with Marron. 

\--

Trunks getting back to his office after the boring meeting him and Bulma had to endure, the hybrid loosened his neck tie while Trunks would never say it out loud sometimes he’d rather be training with his father then dealing with people attempting to tell him and his mother how Capsule Corp should be run.

And that was only the minor problem of his day, he hardly focused in the meeting as his thoughts drifted over to Bra and the predicament she was in and how it was causing copious amounts of trouble for the Vegeta-Briefs siblings. 

Her scent toying with his senses and then the accidental rubbing her tight covered leg against his. While Trunks had told Bra what she’d done, he was more then grateful she never picked up on the fact that the very action turned him on. As the loose shorts he was wearing this morning concealed that fact. 

But when the lavender haired Saiyan reached his own private bathroom the truth was out there, Trunks Vegeta Briefs gotten an erection from his sister and it had taken more than just a cold shower to relieve it. 

Trunks couldn’t shake the mental image of himself stroking himself in the shower. Wanting to forget how he had one of his hands running up and down his shaft as he felt those devious waves of pleasure as the Saiyan in him thought dirty things about his princess until he achieved his orgasm. 

He couldn’t deny that it did feel good to get off. Trunks needed a new mental topic before he found himself jerking off again. 

But now that demi-Saiyan was thinking on this, it had been awhile since his last sexual encounter. “Perhaps, since it’s been awhile that anything is starting to look good to me” Trunks trying to justifying jerking off to his sister. 

Nevertheless Trunks was getting worked up again as he felt an a light throb from his member. “Damn it” he muttered. “what the hell is wrong me?” he thought to himself as he touched himself through his slacks hoping to ease the tension. 

Alright as male, Trunks does normally often think about sex (though not on Master Roshi’s level) but seriously this was excessive even for him. 

If Trunks didn’t know any better he would think that he himself was going through heat.  
Those blue eyes of his widening at such a thought, it couldn’t be time for his own cycle already. The younger Saiyan prince couldn’t even recall when his last heat cycle was. 

Trunks doubting the fact that Bra’s heat could set off his own but then again what did he known about Saiyan females and if this was the very case, then Trunks and the rest of the male Saiyans were in big ass trouble. 

Before Trunks couldn’t even muster a thought, his cell phone had begun to go off; notifying him of a text message. Removing the hand from his crotch to grab his phone, he could see it was from Bra, saying that she was going to stay with Marron, as the blonde was still in city. 

“Good thinking Bra” he texted back to her. 

Right before his mind went back into its dirty thoughts now this time both containing Bra and Marron.

\--  
After finally getting her reply from Trunks, Bra set out to get the rest of her belongings she was taking to Marron’s. finally zipping up her duffle bag Bra needed to make a clean get a way. Which was mostly Get out while her father was still in the Gravity Room. 

As Bra exited her bedroom, she couldn’t hear that noisy metallic humming that came from the gravity room. The Saiyan princess could only assume her father was taking a break for a late lunch or he was done for the day. 

“Alright looks like I’m going to have to track him” Bra then searching out for his Ki, He was still on the compound, in fact he was with her mother. “I guess it would hurt to tell mom, I’m heading out.” As Bra headed into the direction of her parents.

Bra found herself facing the door that lead into one of the den’s however she noticed it wasn’t closed entirely like but she knew her parents were in the room. And that was when she heard it, an odd thumping sound was coming from inside the room.

She couldn’t stop herself from peeking into the room, while Bra shouldn’t have been stunned at the site she was looking at as she was aware of her parents sexual appetites. She noted that they were still dressed as her father, Vegeta had Bulma pinned against the wall with her legs tightly wrapped around his waist. His face buried into the crook of her mother’s neck while the Saiyan prince thrusted in and out of his mate. 

As traumatized as Bra should be from witnessing this, she was kind of envious of her parents and relationship they shared with one another. Bra really wanted to experience relationship like theirs. 

Seeing her father remove his face from Bulma’s neck and moving to her lips to give her a passionate kiss, and thanks to Saiyan hearing, Bra could hear the whispered “I Love You” from her parents. 

That was when Bra took her cue to leave the couple be, and decided that she’d leave a note for them. 

\--  
Vegeta gritting his teeth as he hit his climax, Bulma’s soon followed. 

“She was watching us, Vegeta.” Bulma said to her husband as he pulled out of her. 

The couple adjusting their clothes. “I know, I sensed her” 

“If it’s like you said, Vegeta, we have to be careful around her.”

“She isn’t the only one we have to watch out for, the Brat isn’t exactly himself either”

“You mean both of them, a heat cycle at the same time...That’s never happened to them before, not even with the others.”

“I’m not too sure about the boy, perhaps Bra set something in him off, because she is Saiyan” 

Bulma then getting more curiously concerned, “What about you then? You wouldn’t know how to fend off a female saiyan” Bulma said to him as Vegeta as informed her as much as he could about this. 

“I never needed a female saiyan, though I do have an earthling woman whose Saiyan in spirit” 

“That’s sweetest thing you ever said to me”

“Don’t get used to it.”

\--  
End Chapter 4


	5. An Offer Bra Might Not Refuse

Heat, The Frustration of A Female Demi-Saiyan

By: Karma’s Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT

Warning: This will contain Sex. But with who...I'll play it by ear. But I will say there will be themes of Bisexuality, Hetero and if I have the nerve to actually write it, the ever so controversial theme; Incest.

Rating: Mature for Sexual Content.  
\--

Chapter 5: An Offer Bra Might Not Refuse 

\--  
The female Saiyan had done it; finally managing to getting out Capsule Corp in one piece and the farther she got away from her home, the better she was feeling as Bra wasn’t being taunted by the scents of Trunks and Vegeta. 

Bra smiled as she looked up at the tall apartment building having reached her destination, “Sanctuary!” the bluenette said jokingly to herself before heading into the building. Bra visited Marron often so the doorman of the apartment building just smiled at the demi-Saiyan and gave her the okay to go on inside. 

“Thank you, have a good night” Bra said to him while heading inside and then making her way over to the elevator.  
\--  
After work Trunks found himself not wanting to be at home although he knew Bra wouldn't be there. He didn't want to look his parents in the face, so he’d just flew into his bedroom window, took a quick mini shower and changed his clothes then flew right back out the window. 

However Trunks didn’t know where he could go and hang out for awhile. Marron’s place was off limits because Bra was hiding out there as Trunks was ignoring that Saiyan instincts telling him to go after the female Saiyan. 

Never the less it would be complicated to explain to your female friend that your sister is in heat and the Saiyan side of you wants to bang her. “Because that would go over so well.” Trunks sarcastically mumbled to himself. 

“I suppose I could go to Goten’s for awhile”

\--

“Bra!” Marron greeted her friend as she opened the door to her apartment, stepping aside to let the demi-Saiyan inside. “Come here” Marron then embracing her, almost taken back by this kind gesture. Bra hugging Marron back. “What’s the matter, you sounded so freaked out when called me before.” Marron said as she rubbed a hand on Bra’s back, not even sure if Bra needed that kind of comfort from a friend. 

The perfume that Marron was wearing was a very strong scent as it hit Bra’s nose. It was a really good scent. 

“Freaked out, doesn’t even begin to explain what I am right now” Bra said as the hug between the girls ended as they pulled apart from each other. Bra then noticed Marron’s outfit. it wasn’t like Marron’s usual day wear, this was a black miniskirt with a black v-neck tee. The skirt showed off Marron’s legs very well. 

“I’m not keeping you from something, am I? Bra questioned as she pointed out to Marron’s outfit

“Oh this, I had a almost had a date tonight but he had to reschedule, he got called into work emergency, He works at the hospital” answered Marron. 

The blonde wanting to focus back on Bra “Then tell me, is it a new guy in your life?” Marron asked as the blonde went to close her front door and lock it. 

“Believe me Marron if I had a boyfriend at the moment I wouldn't have come here” Bra said with such blunt honesty; as Marron looked at her friend with a raised brow while masking the facial expression of ‘what are you saying?’

“Marron, I’m ...” Bra tried to say as she sat down on Marron’s couch. Marron then sat on the other end of the couch. Bra noticed something else about Marron’s skirt or rather what Marron wasn’t wearing under that skirt. “Is she not wearing underwear?” thought the demi-Saiyan

“Oh god, you’re not pregnant, are you?” Marron cutting off Bra’s sentence and Also bringing Bra back from her thoughts about her friends outfit. 

“No! I’m not pregnant, if I were pregnant do you think my father would have let me out of his sight!” snapped Bra. 

“Only to search for and then horrifically murder your baby daddy.” As Bra was about to reply to the ridiculous notion but stopped herself because honestly it wasn't that far off from the truth.

Bra then replying with “I can assure you I’m not pregnant but I’m in heat and I couldn’t stay at the house because this one has been more then I can handle and it’s only the first day.” Telling Marron the truth.

“Sorry to hear that” 

“Marron, I need help. I mean it’s been too intense and it’s even harder to keep myself from not getting aroused by...” Bra then catching herself before slipping up about the morning encounter with Trunks. “...anything” she finished explaining to her friend. 

Marron looked at her friend in silence as the bluenette’s eyes were glued to the floor, “Bra I understand what you’re going through. In fact I’m going to let you in on a slightly big secret but you can’t be grossed out because it involves me and your brother. 

“Okay” Bra replied with uncertainty considering the condition she was in. 

“I’m not too clear on this but I have a gut feeling Goten does knows about this.”

Bra was certainly wondering what Marron was going to tell her. 

“Back when your brother was still attending college and I was starting out as a freshman, so this was less than two years ago but anyway Trunks and I ended up sharing a class together and when we were assigned on a month long project together and during this duration Trunks went into heat...and it was really difficult for him to focus especially since he kept sniffing at me like an animal but he really and I mean he really tried not to give into it Bra but as his friend I couldn’t tolerate to see him suffer like that. So I offered to help him through it.”

Bra with both eyebrows raised “You and Trunks...?”

“Yeah...we did” Marron’s face was flushing a very bright red face as she recalled those encounters with Trunks. 

Bra wasn't sure what to say but what wasn't expected was when Bra asked Marron, “How was it?” 

“Physically it was amazing, I mean having sex with a martial artist is one thing but it is hard to compete with someone who has Saiyan in their DNA.” Marron answered. Bra gave a little smirk “Well that’s one thing Mom, Chichi and Videl never complain about” she joked with Marron for a split second forgetting her own issues. 

Marron scooting closer to the female Saiyan “Bra I have no problem letting you stay here but If it gets too much for you. I want you know that I can be here for you in that way as well, If you want to of course” Marron said to the bluenette Saiyan as she placed her hand on Bra’s thigh, giving it a small squeeze. 

Bra could hear her heart pounding as Marron had certainly knocked Bra off her guard, “What the hell am I supposed to say to that?” She said in her mind.   
“Obviously I've stunned you into an awkward silence. I’m just letting you know it’s an option Bra.” Removing her hand from Bra’s thigh.

The Saiyan princess actually finding some words to say, “But...I thought you liked guys?”

“I do like guys and I just happen to also like girls. I’m not asking for a relationship from you, Bra I’m just offering my help to you.” Marron said “If you’d like my help that is and it’s alright, if you don’t want to it’s not going to hurt my feelings.” She said in addition. This time putting an arm around Bra’s shoulders pulling her into a side hug. 

Marron’s perfume once again teasing Bra’s nose, while Bra was still looking down when Marron pulled into a hug, unintentionally giving the bluenette a look at Marron’s cleavage.  
Bra was feeling knots in her stomach just at the thought of what Marron was only saying but offering as well, the heiress was even slightly turned on by the notion as she could the effect it was having on her loins.   
Bra knew couldn’t handle this heat cycle by herself anymore and perhaps maybe with a female it’d be easier after all no pregnancy risk. 

Bra looked up at Marron making eye contact, “Marron you have definitely raised the best friend bar.” The blonde smiled, “Well what can I sa...” Marron’s sentence was cut off as Bra’s mouth crashed on to hers taking her by surprise 

“Bra was probably more frustrated than I thought” thought Marron. 

\--

Goten Son had just walked up to his house, after a nice date with a girl who lived somewhat nearby but then again when you have the ability to fly everything seems closer then what would be to non-flying people. The younger son could a figure waiting outside his house, Goten’s parents weren’t home as Chichi and Goku when to go visit the Ox-King. 

The date went rather good well except for Trunks repeatedly calling him in the middle of dinner but she hadn't minded at all. So after dinner and they saw a movie but as the date went continued the girl and Goten realized they weren't all too compatible to be a couple but they did decide to become friends instead. 

Goten sensing the Ki and recognizing it, “Alright Trunks what was so important that you had to interrupt my date and what are doing out here by yourself? You could have waited for me at Gohan’s Place.” The younger boy said to his friend. 

“Goten, I can’t begin to tell you the day I’m having because it can’t not even compare to the fact that I...God, I can’t even say it and I’ve been mulling about this all day and I can’t fucking say it!” Trunks said sounding a little crazed but Goten was used to when Trunks got like this. 

“Okay, just take a deep breath Trunks and...” Cutting off Goten “I jerked off to the idea of my sister!” Trunks then came out with his shameful confession

“Yeah, so have I” thought Goten, it took a moment before Goten had full on realized what Trunks had just said and about who, “WHAT!?” Goten screamed in surprise.

“WHAT!?” Goten repeated. Trunks had his hands covering his face “HOW AND WHY?” Goten then desperately asked his childhood friend. 

“She’s in heat” Trunks said simply, “and I was defenseless against and her scent was just too damn over powering.” Trunks then continued to tell Goten everything that happened even that Bra was staying with Marron. 

“Does Vegeta know about this?”

“About what I did , thankfully no. but Bra being in heat, he might by now.”

“Should we tell Gohan and my dad? you know to just to stay clear of her. because I think Gohan’s teaching at her college, Now isn’t he? As for my dad well I don’t think they’ll run into each other unless Bra heads back to Capsule Corp for something while our parents are hanging out for the evening.” Goten rationalized. 

“I suppose so” mumbled Trunks 

“But when we tell them, we’ll edit the hell out of your side of the story.”

“Thanks” said a dead panned Trunks.   
\--

Meanwhile with things were heating up between the Saiyan princess and her human companion. Bra had crashed her mouth onto Marron’s. it started out as a simple kiss before it began to develop into something else. As the girls had changed their positions on the couch. Somehow Marron ended up underneath Bra and out of habit she’d spread her legs so demi-Saiyan was right between her legs and it felt good. 

The kiss was deepening as their tongues began to come together with each other; the girls would both be nibbling at each other’s lips. Soon after they had broken the kiss. 

Bra was left a little breathless, looking at Marron seeing her face flushing with red, the demi-saiyan was kind of proud of the effect she had on her friend. Sitting up for a moment only to take the red button up shirt off her body; leaving her in the black wife beater with the jean shorts and her tights but had also taken her mid-calf boots off.

Bra took this moment to reflect a bit, she knew she wasn’t attracted to girls but that didn’t mean on a physical level that didn’t still feel good. God did it feel good.

But never the less with these Saiyan hormones Bra was too far gone to care as she laid back down on Marron and gave her another kiss. 

End Chapter Five.


	6. Get Down Tonight

Heat, The Frustration Of A Female Demi-Saiyan

By: Karma’s Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT

Warning: This will contain Sex. But with whom...I'll play it by ear. But I will say there will be themes of Bisexuality, Hetero and if I have the nerve to actually write it, the ever so controversial theme; Incest.

Note: This is the first time, I’ve written a sex scene with same-sex pair. So I am bit out of my comfort zone (in terms of writing and not to mention I’m not a fan of Yuri/Yaoi Uncanon couples and in general when it comes to fan fiction and I don’t watch enough anime to know any canon couples save for Uranus and Neptune from Sailor Moon. but I do read original fiction with female couples. For some reason I can’t get into male couples, I tried but didn’t work out. Maybe it’s because I somewhat relate to the female characters and I am a sucker for the forbidden fruit concept.) But for the sake of this story, I need to grow as a writer. 

Rating: Mature for Explicit Sexual Content

\--  
Chapter Six: Get Down Tonight  
\--

Goten said his good-byes to Trunks as his lavender haired friend decided to head home and try to get a hold of himself. “Poor Trunks, hell, Poor Bra if she were to find out” the younger Son said to himself as he headed into his home. 

Turning on the lights, Goten headed to the fridge to get a bottle of beer he’d hidden in there; had Trunks stayed he would have offered it to his friend. To get him to calm down but “screw it” Goten said to himself as he turned the twist off cap and brought the bottle to his lips. 

Walking up to his bedroom and locking the door behind him, just out of habit. Heading over to the desk that used to be Gohan’s. As the younger Son still had the house to himself for who knows how long, Goten turned on his laptop as he wanted to use this time well. So Goten decided to go right into his favorite adult website. 

He smirked as the web browser page filled up with images of naked women in various of situations; had Goten’s date went differently tonight he so wouldn’t be doing this to himself as the young demi-Saiyan was in the process of undoing his faux leather belt. 

A dirty thought popped into Goten’s mind and it certainly involved the Saiyan Princess, though it wasn’t the first time he thought this way about Vegeta’s only daughter. Goten growing hard at the thought of her on his mattress on all fours with her bottom half being presented to him to she could show him how wet she is for him, hell it was Goten’s number one favorite fantasy of Bra. 

His member aching for the Saiyan Princess. 

Oh what Goten would give for an evening Bra, you know without Vegeta and Trunks ready to energy blast him to death. 

\-- 

The Saiyan in Bra couldn’t stop smirking as she laid atop on Marron, grinding her still clothed body into her friend’s. The bluenette could feel her erect nipples straining against the fabric of her bra. She broke the kiss once again but this time Bra was heading down to Marron’s neck and collar bone area while the Saiyan princess began to send her hand underneath Marron’s t-shirt where Bra was met with the bare flesh of Marron’s right breast as for Bra’s other hand she sent it lower as it was between both girls and then sending that hand up Marron’s skirt. 

A lust driven Bra smiled at her now confirmed discovery, lifting her head up “I see, I’m not the only one in heat” joked the female Saiyan. Marron choosing not to respond to the remark but she smirked right back at her friend, letting out a chuckle. 

“Sit up” Marron said to Bra, the bluenette doing as asked as while Bra was on her friend’s lap. Marron taking the chance to sit up herself, the blonde then reached over to the female Saiyan and grabbed the bottom of her tank top and lifting up to reveal the black laced bra that Bra was wearing. Marron putting her hands on both of the lace covered breasts and squeezing them; even with the bra on she could feel Bra’s hard nipples against the palm of her hands.

Bra’s body was trembling at this rate, letting out soft moans as Marron was playing with her large breasts. Then blonde then wanting to take Bra by surprise and she certainly had when Marron her face closer to Bra’s chest, darting out her tongue and begun to lick at one of the lace covered nipples while two fingers played with the other.   
Bra certainly couldn’t find words at the moment when Marron then put her mouth over the clothed nipple, releasing a loud gasp as the feeling of Marron’s tongue was all too good. It wasn’t long till Marron went over to the other nipple and repeating the enticing actions. 

The hybrid then reaching behind herself to unhook her bra, as she wanted to feel more of Marron’s tongue without the lacey garment on her.   
Marron pulled herself away from Bra’s chest and watched as the straps of the bra fell went down Bra’s arms then revealing her breasts in their proper and full glory. The blonde’s mouth watering at the sight of them. 

Bra seeing Marron’s reaction, she smirked to her friend “You know the rules I show you mine, you show me yours.” She said to her. Her human companion having a small chuckle while Bra reached over and grabbing the bottom of the shirt waiting a second as Marron raised her arms. Bras lifting the tight v-neck shirt, a grin on the Saiyans lips as she watched the pair of breasts bounce lightly from the shirt being removed. 

Bra tossing the shirt aside “Hmm, very nice” she commented, admiring them for a moment longer. Marron’s Breasts were just about the same size as Bra’s, they certainly weren’t small but not enormous either. They were a perfect size. 

Marron reached for Bra pulling her closer, both girls feeling shivers as their sensitive nipples were grazing against each other while they shared another kiss. Breaking apart once more, Bra getting up from Marron’s lap. So she could stand on her feet. 

Not wanting to waste anymore time Bra unbuttoning her shorts and then along with her tights and underwear she pushed them down her legs leaving the demi-Saiyan naked. The bluenette stood before her best friend as if awaiting judgment. 

Marron taking in the sight of her best friends body, “Beautiful” she complemented Bra as the blonde was lifting her bottom off the couch to remove her skirt and then Marron was just as naked as Bra. 

Bra could feel herself getting wetter then she already was. There was a quick sobering moment for Bra as she realized, this was actually happening. It wasn’t some fantasy to masturbate too. It was all real.

“How’d did we get to this moment so fast?” Bra asked herself. 

Marron leaning back into the couch saw the look on her friends face and simply told her, “Bra, it’s more than okay if you want to stop. I’m aware that this is fast for you and not why you came here.” even under the odd circumstances, Marron still acted as voice of reasoning for Bra. 

The capsule corp. heiress realized that Marron was giving her an out but Bra still standing, leaned over and placed her hands on the top of the couch “I don’t want to stop, not when am I this close already” replied Bra. The blue haired Saiyan then parting Marron’s legs just a bit just before Bra decided to straddle her friend.

With her legs parted Marron could feel the heat and moisture coming from Bra’s womanhood, as it was above her own. Bra once again taking back the control as she brought both of her hands on Marron’s hips as the saiyan lowered herself just a little bit more their pussies suddenly touched. A shock of electricity shot through Bra, not knowing what to do so she just sat there for a second. But strangely the shock passed and Bra feeling more and more comfortable, she moved her hips which added a little more pressure on their connected flesh. 

“Are you ok?” Marron asked putting her hands on Bra’s hips, as she realized what the demi-Saiyan was going to do  
“Yeah” replied the bluenette, Their pussies touching and thighs most certainly rubbing together they couldn't help but start to feel more and more turned on. Marron let out an “hmmm” as their pussies grazed each other.

Marron gave a Bra light kiss, “Bra, let’s change positions, I want to feel more of this”  
Kissing her back, Bra got off her lap and laid on the other end of the couch, Bra lifting a leg as she felt Marron placed a leg on the other side of Bra. Now laying there with their pussies touching once again. 

The two friends both started grinding softly together, both of them shaved smooth, juices making things so slippery. The Saiyan princess could feel her Marron’s lips sliding between hers, their lips parting. The insides of their pussies slid over each other and then their clits got caught in the action   
“My god that feels amazing.” Thought Bra

We moved faster and faster until I couldn't bear it anymore and a massive climax took over Bra’s whole body; she then exploded into utter bliss. Marron soon followed after Bra. 

We finally started to get our breath back, “Feel better?” Marron asked as the girls separated but not far enough as they still could feel each other’s nether lips.   
“For now, I do. Marron...I don’t know how to thank you for this”

“Don’t thank me; I only did what a real friend would...though most people don’t have friends with heat cycles.” Marron said before she started laughing. Bra snorted at this before it turned into a genuine laughter. 

After the joined laughter eased up. “I want to ask you something Marron”

“What is it?”

“So how it does feel knowing you’ve done the famous Vegeta-Briefs siblings?” Bra joked with the blonde as she was feeling like old herself again.   
Marron made an almost annoyed face at Bra, which caused the Saiyan princess to laugh; Marron was momentarily distracted by the idea of Bra, Trunks and herself but then blushed at the idea. 

“Well I refuse to answer that but I will say this Bra, You and Trunks make the same face when you’ve hit an orgasm.” Marron told her friend  
Her eyebrows shooting up “Really?” 

“I’m serious” replied Marron. 

“Are you two still seeing each other?”

“Well after that initial incident, we've gotten together on and off but then we realized we were using each other. So we eased up and then our sexual relationship came to a stop.”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I don’t know, maybe I was afraid. I know for some girls having their best friend dating their brother is a dream but others don’t like sharing relatives” “But it’s harder when your crushing on a guy and his sister!” thought Marron.

“Did you feel anything for him?”

“Hard to say Bra” answered Marron. 

“I won’t hold it against you, if you didn’t” said Bra as she held Marron’s hand before leaning over and giving her a small comforting kiss on her lips. 

At first nothing sexual arose on Bra’s but as that kiss lead to a few more kisses Bra was on her sexual high once more. 

“Again?” Marron was surprised by this

“I did warn you that it was an intense cycle.” 

Bra reached between her legs and lightly stroked her clit, as she and Marron were both still joined at the hip so to speak this also meant Bra was running her fingers through Marron’s pussy too, sliding her hand between them touching herself with one side of her hand and Marron with the other. 

The heiress fingers slid all over the place slipping inside herself one moment then into Marron. This was the first time Bra had touched a vagina that wasn’t her own and it felt great, She liked the way Marron felt so smooth inside, that her lips could wrap around Bra’s fingers and that she felt so tight.

Soon enough Marron's hand joined in and with no pattern they just played with themselves and each other, it felt unbelievable. Before long the two friends were both moaning loudly and knew another climax was on its way.

Bra shifting her body so she could kiss Marron once more, the saiyan had to admit that she loved the feel of her lips. Sitting and laid down on top of Marron still in-between her legs just like earlier into the evening. 

Breaking the kiss, “Okay, I think I’m done for the evening” Muttered Bra. 

\--

Trunks now having a third shower today as he made a ‘Boo-Boo’ on his way back from Goten’s house but the demi-Saiyan’s erection wouldn’t go away as he couldn’t stop thinking about what he had seen tonight. 

It started when the lavender haired Saiyan flew back into the city, he neared Marron’s apartment building where he felt Bra’s Ki spiking up and growing more as he got closer to the building. The younger prince genuinely thinking about his sister’s well being. Despite her current condition. 

His father trained him to fight anything aliens, monster and even god-like creatures. Trunks would make sure whatever was bothering his sister, wouldn’t live to regret it.   
However when Trunks reached and landed on Marron’s balcony. Let’s just say this is the one thing that even Vegeta couldn’t prepare him for.   
His eyes were greeted with the sight of his former lover, Marron and his sister, Bra having sex. Which is rather ironic for the young prince as this dirty idea occurred to him hours ago in his office, the very same thought he jerked off in his office too.   
And now having to witness it in real life, made Trunks hard. 

Bra was distracted with Marron, so she couldn’t sense him. he watched as a naked Bra straddled Marron as they proceeded into their activities, then watching them changed positions as they laid on the couch to grinding into each other. Trunks recognizing this from the occasional lesbian porn, he’d watch on one of those restless nights.   
It’d been a while since he’d seen Marron’s body and she still looked beautiful but the saiyan couldn’t help himself as he looked over his sister, she had a great body as well, he knew it was wrong to think of her in this way but he couldn’t excuse this cause Bra didn’t even know that he was here watching her. 

“I have to get out of here before...” His thought cut off as he heard the girls getting louder indicating that they were pretty close to climaxing. Trunks took off into the sky as he needed to get away from here. 

Snapping from the memory of only a few moments ago, the water gushed onto the front of his body; His hand moved easily on his cock

Trunks already knew what Marron felt like but the Saiyan inside Trunks wondered if the pussy of his princess was as slippery or felt as good as Marron. "Mmm, that feels good," he murmured to himself and thought again of the Saiyan Princess. In his mind, he replaced his hand and with her mouth, which wasn’t hard enough to imagine.

He kept pumping until he knew from frequent experiences that he was reaching the point of no return. He was breathing rapidly and his heart was thumping inside his chest, both normal reactions. He could keep wanking until he came or he could stop, leave the shower and dry off his body

In addition to the water spreading over his body. Faster and faster he stroked with his right hand until he was actually fucking into his hand when his climax bubbled up from within his body and erupted out his cock. landing on the floor of the shower, to be washed down the drain. Trunks released the hold on his cock.

He turned off the water and stood there for a few minutes, catching his breath and letting his heart return to normal. He hated to admit it but "That was a good one," Trunks said out loud. 

Opening his bathroom door after toweling down, Trunks heading straight into bed, not even bothering to get dressed again. 

End Chapter.


	7. Once upon a First Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a Saiyan had it's perks but there was one in particular that Bra Vegeta Briefs could live without her, Heat Cycle

Chapter 7: Once upon a First Crush!  
Heat, The Frustration Of A Female Demi-Saiyan

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT

Warning: This will contain Sex. But with whom...I'll play it by ear. But I will say there will be themes of Bisexuality, Hetero and if I have the nerve to actually write it, the ever so controversial theme; Incest.

Rating: Mature for Explicit Sexual Content  
\--

Chapter Seven: Once upon a First Crush!

After an eventful evening with Marron, Bra slept in the spare bedroom of the apartment. The blue haired heiress opening her eyes for a split moment forgetting she wasn't in her own bedroom.

"Day two" thought the Saiyan princess as was now sitting up on the mattress and the young princess couldn't put a name on it but somehow she felt different. Perhaps her late night activities with Marron had satisfied that sexual crave in her for the time being which was possible but then again Bra did recall rubbing herself throughout the night till she had a third orgasm. Another thought came to Bra, Maybe she felt different because she wasn't surrounded by her fellow Saiyans, especially Trunks and Vegeta. So there was nothing to set her off into a lusting maniac.

All the princess wanted to do was sleep. Even considering not going to her classes today just to accomplish this and stay out of trouble but the demi-Saiyan had to hand her essay in and then take a test as the semester was coming to a near end.

Bra could feel that Marron wasn't in the apartment, so more than likely she headed out for her own classes.

Feeling okay enough, Bra got up from the bed and headed into Marron's only bathroom to get ready for the day.

After taking a quick shower, Bra then dressing in a short black skirt which was designed with a sheer overlay and a black tank top, choosing not to wear a bra underneath. Bra wanting to dress comfortably as she could as she had to painfully remind herself that she was in heat after all which wasn't fun when you had to go out in warm weather.

After getting dressed and applying her make-up which she chooses to do the black eyeliner and dark red lipstick, giving that classic pinup look.

"Besides, what could go wrong with going to school while being in heat?" Bra asked herself as she'd spoken those famous last words.

Bulma Briefs was in deep thought as she was concerned for her heat ridden daughter as she knew Bra was going to be staying with Marron for the time being.

Being so lost in thought Bulma couldn't even feel the pair of lips that were kissing down her stomach "Woman this really isn't the time for you to be distracted, again" Vegeta's voice breaking through his wife's mental focus. Bulma moving all her attention towards Vegeta as she looked to see him

"Sorry, I was just thinking about Bra, I'm worried her running around in her current condition."

"The girl will be fine, she is a Saiyan after all" Spoke Vegeta as he placed a few more kisses on Bulma's stomach as he tried to revert his mate's attention back to his other favored morning activity.

"That's what got her in this mess! You..."Bulma's sentence being cut off as the Saiyan prince headed further south and placed his mouth over Bulma's womanhood. "Now just you're playing dirty" The bluenette gasping at the contact and then followed by another as Vegeta's tongue came into action.

\--

Meanwhile in another part of Capsule Corp, where Trunks was still laying in bed as he felt disgusted with his actions. The lavender haired Saiyan was so guilt ridden that he decided to not to show up at the Capsule Corp. offices today. Sure, his mother would be pissed off at him but he didn't care.

But anyway Trunks needed to clear his head of yesterday, especially Bra and Marron and watching them with a burning desire to join in on their fun.

Trunks groaned with annoyance as he now couldn't get the mental picture of Bra straddling Marron's lap and grinding their bodies together to leave his mind, "Why me?" the demi-Saiyan asked himself.

\--

Lucky for Bra, she only had to three classes to endure for the day as she was currently making her way to the English Literature department for her final class of the day and then the demi-Saiyan was free for the rest of the day. As Bra continued to walk, the warm weather was finally starting to take its toll on capsule heiress.

Bra letting out small moans as her bare nipples were rubbing against the fabric of her tank top and that was her body decided to turn against her as she herself becoming wet and aching for attention.

So in that afternoon Bra was in her unusually horny state by the time she made it to the classroom and the Saiyan princess already dreading it. Not only was she on her way to becoming painfully aroused. Taking a seat at the back of the classroom in case she ended up repeating a similar scenario as yesterday morning

Nevertheless that sensitive nose of Bra's began to smell something that attracted to her and made the Saiyan inside her stir crazy. Whoever was the carrier of this scent was making their way closer. Certainly becoming even more uncomfortable then she was before Bra was getting fidgety. Tapping her foot as she leaned back, and then moving forward as Bra was trying to find any kind of position to lighten up the intensity of her arousal. Nothing was working the Saiyan princess had only choice left but it was either this or suffer.

Bra took her right leg crossing it over her left and then shifting in an attempt to get comfortable however Bra was stopped when she felt a familiar tickle of pleasure pulsing through her clit. But before the female Saiyan could even continue, the scent that was making her go crazy had become stronger as it hit Bra even more.

Closing her eyes as she took more of the scent, she couldn't describe what it smelled like but something about it made her crazy for it.

Maybe just maybe Bra could get out of this classroom in one non-orgasming piece.

"Hello class, I'm Professor Son" Blue eyes widening at sound of Gohan's voice entering her ears. "And I'll be subbing for today as your Professor had a personal emergency to that needed his attention." Spoke the eldest son of Goku looking at Bra giving her a familiar warm smile. Turning back to her classmates "Now, don't worry I'm not going to keep you guys long. I'm just going to collect the essays for your teacher and your test is on hold until further notice." Explained Gohan.

"Damn him!" thought Bra as her face was flushing, it wasn't simply because she was in heat, or that Gohan was a longtime family friend but what nobody knew was Son Gohan was Bra Vegeta Briefs, first crush.

"And now I have to sit here watching him as I am trying not to think about my aching pussy. Except now I can't stop myself from thinking how much I want to kiss him and every inch of his body while straddling him and then riding him until I am cumming so hard from it." Bra mentally mulled over

"Alright take your papers out and I'll come and collect them" he said. Bra already having her paper out.

The more Bra looked at Gohan, the more she was dripping with wetness. There was no way in hell she was going to focus, this day needed to end now! So she could go back to Marron's apartment.

"Oh Fuck Me" Bra whispered to herself as she knew her fellow classmates couldn't hear that but her older fellow demi-Saiyan had. Then it was Gohan's turn to lightly blush as he'd come to collect her paper.

Gohan couldn't believe what he smelled at the moment that sweet musky scent was coming from Bra, looking down at the younger demi-Saiyan Gohan noticed Bra's nipples protruding through her tank top. What could he say? Gohan was breast man.

The scent was enticing Gohan, he couldn't breathe enough of it in but sadly he made his way back to the front of the classroom, putting the papers in his brief case so he could leave it in his colleague's office.

Bra's aroma was driving Gohan wild as he tried to keep composure as there were still other twenty students in the room with the two demi-Saiyans.

The older demi-Saiyan turned look at the bluenette, where his blacks made contact with her blue ones, he watched as Bra took in a deep breath. He could tell from the way Bra was intently staring at him. It take long for Gohan to figure that Bra was in a heat cycle because honestly it looks like the same face his father makes when sees food.

She wanted him.

And he fought off the temptation of calling her to the front of the classroom and pushing her onto the desk and taking her right there. Gohan felt his cock starting to twitch but yet it wasn't standing at full attention...yet. Gohan knew he shouldn't be thinking of Bra in this way for so many reasons.

Reason one, Vegeta

Reason two, Videl, the love of his life and his daughter Pan whose friends with Bra, despite their current grudges towards one another.

Reason three; His brother is more than interested in Bra.

Reason four, she's legal but yet still young compared to him.

And lastly reason five, Once again, Vegeta.

All the reasons why he should be steering clear of this woman...No this Saiyan woman.

The dark haired man breaking his eye contact with Bra, "Alright, your teacher has a simple homework for you guys to do, there is no due date but he does want an a three page essay on your thoughts of the based on the poem that I have printed out before me and I do I have copies for you; so you guys can take one on the way out and that it! You are free to go" Gohan dismissing the class.

He noticed Bra hadn't left her desk yet, "Bra, could you follow me to my office, I want to talk to you"

Bra made a conflicted looking facial expression but it wasn't directed at Gohan, "Sure Gohan, whatever you want" answered Bra as the duo then made off to his office.

\--

Bra was only partially listening to Gohan as she was agonizingly horny at this point. Sitting in a chair that was at the side of his desk as he wanted to discuss her and pan's feud, "Do you two even know what you're fighting about anymore?" Gohan asked her.

"Yeah I know we are. It's not my fault she won't let this go" She knew that this wasn't what he really wanted to talk about because Bra was catching him staring at her legs.

"Care to enlighten me?" he asked Bra watching him silently for a moment; he kept shifting his legs, like he was trying to hide something. That was when Bra realized Gohan was affected by her.

Gohan wasn't prepared for Bra's response, "No because I don't want to talk about Pan. She wants to be a petulant child then let her be" snapped Bra.

The Saiyan Princess was fucking irritated at this point, standing up from the chair to move closer to Gohan, "I have a bigger concern that needs my attention"

"What could be more important than fixing your friendship?" he asked as Bra with thanks to her strength pulled the older demi-Saiyan out his chair,

"You tell me Gohan, you're the one who got me alone, knowing the condition I'm in. I mean all I was going to do was head back to Marron's place, as I was hiding out there for the sake of my sanity" she said.

Pressing her body tight against his tilted her head up to meet his and began to kiss him. He kissed her back, at first out of instinct, but he broke the kiss and tried to move away from her.

"Bra, we should not be doing this, I'm married." Said a rather excited Gohan

"Gohan," said Bra, as she drew him back to her. I have seen you looking at me. I know you want me as much as I want you." Saying that, she grabbed his ass and pulled him tight against her. "I can feel your hard cock pressing against me. Admit it, you want me."

Gohan could not believe how badly his body betrayed him. Yes, he wanted her, even though he knew it was wrong – wrong and very dangerous. Still, he had to have her. He took her in his arms and pulled her body close to his. His hands slid down her back until they were on that beautiful ass. He looked into her eyes as he brought his lips to hers. Just as their lips touched again

He pulled back again, "I'm not cheating on Videl, Bra"

God was Bra's pussy aching for attention to the point it was hurting her "We both know this isn't us, Gohan." Bringing her face closer to his, "Please just help me" she whispered softly to him. "Please" she said, that time Gohan could have sworn that she was ready to cry.

Bra was taken by Surprise as Gohan was knocking so many items off of his desk, right before he picked up Bra and had her sitting on his desk.

The Saiyan princess spreading her legs to let him between them, there was no objection from the older man. Gohan putting a hand under Bra's chin bringing her lips towards him, Bra felt as she were going to melt from his kiss but it was young Bra who then took Gohan by surprise as when her tongue made contact with his.

Bra bringing a hand down in between them. Slowly bringing fingers to the front of his pants. Instead of touching his zipper, she presses them into the fabric, feeling his hardness throb beneath. Bra's heart was pounding and from what she could feel, his was too. Bra slowly began to rub the front of his pants, causing his erection to bulge out farther and farther. He moaned softly as she continued this action.

It occurred to Bra in this moment, she was finally getting her chance with Gohan, the one she lusted after throughout her teenage years. Funny how life works out for you when you're in heat.

But then Gohan moved Bra's hand away. To her astonishment, he keeled in front of me and pushed her sheer layered skirt upward, revealing the small triangle of her black panties. Carefully, he stroked the front of them with the tip of his finger. Bra couldn't help but moan and buck those hips of hers upward.

He hooked one finger into the elastic band and pulled downward, revealing her wetness to his lustful gaze. He then balled her panties into his hand. Bra didn't know until much later, but he placed them into the pocket of his pants.

His Saiyan princess looked at him expectantly and received a nod in return. With the second bob of his head, he expectantly delved into her slit, tongue first. A loud moan escaped from Bra's lips and pushing her hips into his face. As his tongue moved around, Bra grounding her hips into his tongue, stroking the back of his head with one of her hands. The other was firmly placed on the desk for support. She could feel her long awaited orgasm mounting.

When he placed one of his fingers into Bra's dripping hole, she could feel it overtake her body.

Spasm after spasm, wave after wave overtook me. His tongue went from my throbbing clit to the inside as he licking up my newly flowing juices. Bra collapsed onto his desk and sighed, mean while Gohan took this time to open his pants and release his cock from those pants of his.

"Bra, are you okay?" opening her eyes to see Gohan, cock in hand, a worried look in his eyes.

Bra nodded at him and as she sat up, wrapping her legs around him, pulling him closer to her. She grabbed his shaft and touched the head to her still throbbing clit. A low sound escaped her throat and decided to confess, "I haven't had a cock this big before. Go easy on me." She told him

He nodded and slowly pushed his hips forward, inch by inch. Throwing her head back in mixed excitement and extreme pleasure. As he pulled completely out, the saiyan princess noticed that his cock had a slight upward curve, which she heard could drive a woman wild. Bra couldn't wait to feel it a second time.

Hurriedly, she pushed his hips from behind and took him inside of her all at once. He needed no further instruction and started thrusting hard into his saiyan princess.

Gohan's thrusts became faster and more powerful. Bra felt like they were about to break the desk, but at the time, she didn't care a bit. The head of his cock hit just the right spot and Bra got her second orgasm overtaking her. Her squeezing tight muscles brought Gohan over the edge as he shot his load into the younger demi-saiyan as they had their orgasms together.

His face was buried in the crook of Bra's neck and out of habit Gohan was kissing at it. Bra pulled away so she could look at his face, "Thank you" she whispered to him before they shared another kiss.

Gohan's cock was still inside of her, he could feel her hard nipples poking at his chest. his gaze shifted downward and he gazed upon her beautiful breasts. They were full, and bigger then a grapefruit, but her being young; there was no sag to her breasts. Her erect nipples were the size of a quarter and stood out about one-half inch.

Bra saw what he was looking at so as She took his hands in hers and placed them on her tits. Squeezing her hands, making Gohan's hands touch and grab her tits. When she removed her own hands, Gohan's continued to massage her tits. His thumbs running over her nipples through her tank top.

The dark haired demi-saiyan moved his hands away from Bra's breasts, so he could lift up her tank top as he desperately wanted to taste them.

He kissed them with his lips and he bit them with his teeth. Finally his lips locked on to one of Bra's erect nipples. He used his lips, teeth and tongue to stimulate her nipple. He could tell Bra was getting turned on again by her movements; and by the small moans that escaped from her throat. He increased the intensity of the biting and sucking. He moved his hand to the other tit and messaged it for a while and then turned his attention toward the nipple. Since his mouth was already busy, he took the other nipple between his thumb and forefinger and began to pinch and pull on it. He looked up at Bra. Her head was back, her eyes were closed, her mouth was open and groans and moans were coming out of it.

"Pull out" she asked him, Gohan was confused momentarily but he'd had done so. Bra pushed him back into his office chair, now getting off the desk only to get on her knees.

She immediately licked the head of Gohan's cock. Getting a taste of herself from off his cock as she was now running her tongue down the length of his shaft before moving her move over to his testicles, planting a few chaste kisses and just sucking on his balls.

"This girl was very experienced" thought Gohan. "You do that so well." He said to Bra

Pulling her mouth away for a moment "Thank you," she replied.

Gohan had to wondered who taught this girl to suck cock so exquisitely. However, as soon as her lips encircled his cock, he could care less who taught her, he just enjoyed her talented mouth.

Again her lips encircled the head of his fully hard cock, but this time her tongue licked the very tip of his cock. Bra used the very tip of her tongue to probe the opening at the end of Gohan's dick. Hearing him moan slightly, she knew he was enjoying her blowjob. She took more and more of his cock into her mouth and down her throat. Soon she was buried all the way down to his balls.

It wasn't long until Gohan was wildly bucking his hips into Bra's face, his release certainly caught Bra off guard as she ended up swallowing some of it.

She stood from the floor, her knees feeling sore. Gohan took her by the hand and brought her into an comforting embrace as she was now in his lap with his arms around her.

It wasn't long until both demi-Saiyans were thinking clearly again.

"Gohan I don't know what to say"

"Bra, it'll be our secret" he told placing a friendly kiss on her forehead.

End Chapter Seven.


	8. Guilty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a Saiyan had it's perks but there was one in particular that Bra Vegeta Briefs could live without her, Heat Cycle

Heat, The Frustration Of A Female Demi-Saiyan

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT

Warning: This will contain Sex. But with whom...I'll play it by ear. But I will say there will be themes of Bisexuality, Hetero and if I have the nerve to actually write it, the ever so controversial theme; Incest.

Rating: Mature for Explicit Sexual Content

Note: Alright, I will say this the one twisted pairing that isn't going to be happening in this story is Bra x Vegeta mostly cause I feel that it has been done enough. Even with its small supply of stories on this website. And I ship Vegeta too hard with Bulma; I can't imagine him with anyone else, not even his and Bulma's young doppelganger daughter. Besides Bra needs support from someone who isn't going to fuck her!

\--

Chapter Eight: Guilty

\--  
"Bra, it'll be our secret" Gohan said to her. Breathing heavily as she was leaning her back into Gohan's chest and enjoying the feel of his muscled arms around her waist. After two orgasms Bra was thinking clearly but her body was still demanding more satisfaction as it was finally being pleasured by a Saiyan male.

"And it's for keeps" The Saiyan princess told him, her way of telling him that she certainly wasn't going to tell.

But Bra wasn't alone in that as she could feel Gohan's member becoming erect once more as it made contact with her lower back.

It didn't need saying that they still needed each other physically however with their lust clouded minds finally easing up on them, it made going for more rather difficult.

Bra's breast's still exposed as her tank top was lifted above the uncovered flesh. Her sheer skirt was a mess with wrinkles and whatever substance that was on Gohan's desk, prior to their fuck session. But then again the inside of her skirt was more likely destroyed with her's and Gohan's fluids.

The back of her head resting on Gohan's shoulder, adjusting her neck to see the side of Gohan's face.

"I'm sorry to be putting you through this Gohan" she apologized to him as the blue haired girl was trying to adjust her body on his lap. Making the older demi-Saiyan groan in delight as her back was moving against his cock. Gohan knew he could of have released Bra from his embrace but the Saiyan in him wasn't allowing it until he was truly satisfied for the evening.

Turning his head to look at the younger demi-Saiyan, "Bra don't do this to yourself. This isn't your fault; we both know what the heat cycles can drive us to do." He verbally tried to comfort the young woman. Both Bra and Gohan knew they could blame the heat cycles all they want but it still won't change the guilt and self loathing that comes along with their uncontrollable actions.

By this point Bra had been unaware the she was rubbing herself against Gohan's leg, the material of his pants giving the Saiyan princess an abrasive feel. And Gohan certainly wasn't complaining as Bra's back moved along his cock. It wasn't long till the two demi-Saiyans were at it again

Gohan leaning his head down, kissing at Bra's neck, his hands working upward towards Bra's still exposed breasts, massaging them but then having one hand going back down Bra's flat stomach and move toward her pussy. His fingers found her slit hot and moist. He pushed one, then two and finally three fingers inside of Bra. As his fingers moved in and out of her pussy, his thumb made contact with her clit. He used his thumb to rub her clit in tiny circles.

Her hips were thrusting out to meet his fingers that were plunging deep into her, "Right there...Don't stop. Harder, Gohan" she said as her body was preparing its self for another orgasm. Just as Bra was to release her orgasm, Gohan pulled his fingers out of Bra's pussy.

"I want you to face me, Bra" the Saiyan princess standing up to turn herself around so she and Gohan were face to face, she saw him sucking on one the fingers that had just been inside her, the sight him doing that was simply a turn on for Bra.

Just before Bra was going to place herself back on Gohan's lap, she leaned over and put her mouth the two remaining fingers covered in her juices, getting a taste of herself. Their noses pressing together and then lifting their faces to meet in a kiss.

The Saiyan princess straddling Gohan's lap; positioning herself over the erect cock, with her legs tucked under her and she slowly lowered herself down on Gohan's cock, pausing several times to get use to the feeling of the massive cock inside of her. When her pussy lips were wrapped around the base of his cock, she stopped to allow her pussy to stretch to once again accommodate the big cock inside of her tight pussy.

Gohan felt like he was in heaven, his dick was buried up to his balls in one of the tightest pussies he had ever fucked, which didn't say much as he married his first girlfriend.

That sensation was matched by what he saw as he looked down and saw Bra's bare cunt lips stretched around the base of his cock. As his eyes went higher, he stopped to look at her unbelievable tits, with their erect nipples. Then he focused on her face, her nose, lips eyes even her hair was perfect. As he knew how beautiful and sexy Videl is, Gohan had never fucked anyone this spectacular looking but it didn't change the fact that he still loved his wife with all of his heart.

He was snapped out of his trance by Bra's movements. She began to slowly move up and down on his cock, very slow.

Keeping with her slow and easy pace, which was fine for the older demi-saiyan. He kissed her on the lips and drove his tongue deep into her mouth. His hands moved up to those perfect breasts and he went for the nipples. He pinched and pulled on them; he rolled them between his thumbs and fingers. Bra's pace of riding his cock quickened. He brought a breast up to his mouth and sucked on the nipple.

When Bra had his cock all the way inside of her, she would grind her hips against his shaft. The more Gohan manipulated her nipples, the longer and harder she spent grinding her hips against his cock. That caused the demi-saiyan to increase the intensity of his sucking of her nipples.

Bra's breathing was becoming more rapid. Her hips were really pressing against his cock. Her eyes seemed to be glassed over and sounds of pleasure were coming from mouth and throat. Gohan put both of his hands on her hips and ass, he helped her mash against his shaft. He also grabbed her ass and massaged it. All of a sudden Bra's body got rigid and then she went crazy. Her hips were moving with such force, In addition to her having saiyan blood, Gohan was almost afraid she would break his dick.

As her body went into contractions, "Fuck" she muttered.

Gohan felt the muscles of her pussy begin to milk his cock. That sensation and her hips bucking against his rod causing both her and Gohan to come.

They finally stopped; it was back to reality for the two demi-Saiyans as the need for sex was tapped out for the evening.

Only thing on Bra's mind was getting out of this office and fast.

\--

After a few moments and adjusting her clothes, not even realizing her underwear was gone. She gave Gohan a meek goodbye and left.

Bra didn't realize how much time she'd spent in Gohan's office but she could tell it was very late into the afternoon, the blue haired saiyan had originally planned on heading back to Marron's apartment but she couldn't face her best friend right now as she was dealing with the guilt of her encounter with Gohan.

It made Bra realize how much she wanted to go home.

"I should have just let daddy lock me in the gravity room." She said out loud to herself as the demi-saiyan flew into the direction of Capsule Corp.

\--  
Vegeta's head picked up as he could sense his daughter on her way home as glad he would be to have Bra home, she was still a risk to be around, He'd have to approach her with caution.

Vegeta held no desire into bedding his own daughter ever since Bra started getting Heat cycles it was one of his and Bulma's mutual fears that something like that could happen but the irony of it was that while Vegeta could pick up on the fact that she's in heat. His body had no sexual reaction to his daughter not even during his own cycles.

The saiyan Prince had discovered this one evening; He never told Bulma about this because nothing happened from it but during one heat cycle, Bra was eighteen at the time and training with him in the gravity room but at one point during the session, Bra managed to knock the prince down hard on to the tiled floor and that's when it happened, Vegeta picked on his daughter's arousal.

The Saiyan prince recalled how Bra stood over him, a leg on each side of him; wearing a smirk similar to his own as if she was going to conquer him as he could smell her scent but it wasn't doing anything for him but for Bra, it looked like she was going to have him, she squatted down over him, a hand reaching out to stoke the side of his face. The soft touch of her fingers moving down his neck, and passed his collar bone.

Bra leaning her face more towards his own, the Prince realizing what she was going to do but then Vegeta did what naturally came to him he turned this position around and knocked his own daughter out cold.

Vegeta snapped out of his memory.

However he'd always go crazy for Bulma with his own Heat cycles, Vegeta had no control over his own body when he's with Bulma and he didn't care as long as it was Bulma doing all that to him. As grateful as Vegeta was for that. It left the Saiyan prince wondering, "Was it possible to control the heat cycles after all?" he thought to himself.

Nevertheless that wouldn't be stopping Bra, as she is currently pheromone driven, whether the Saiyan prince liked it or not.  
\--

The moment Bra left his office, Gohan could take a relaxed breathe of air. But it still didn't change what they had done. Circumstances aside he still cheated on his wife and with daughter of his father's closest friend furthermore he felt like a piece of worthless shit.

Gohan silently wished that the ground would open up and swallow him alive but while the dark haired demi-saiyan was throwing himself a pity party, he fixed his clothes and cleaned up his and Bra's mess from fooling around by the time Gohan was finished cleaning, it looked as if entire ordeal never occurred but the only evidence left of the tryst was Bra's forgotten underwear as the young demi-saiyan rushed out of here without any glances back.

He'd pocketed the garment, he couldn't risk having it thrown out here because that would raise all kinds of questions such as students breaking in and having sex in the offices or was a professor having a sex with their student. Technically speaking Bra wasn't his student per say but still a student in the end.

He couldn't hold it against Bra, he wanted too but he didn't. After all he knew Bra felt just as guilty as him.

\--

End Chapter Eight.


End file.
